Elevator Devil
by fanasaurus12
Summary: After death reverses in South Dakota, and after Bobby kills his late wife, Sam and Dean just want a break from the Apocalypse thing. When a hunt pops up in Rapid City, South Dakota, it seems the perfect way to get back in the business.
1. Rapid Fast

**Hi! Cyfir here with a new story. This one's a new fandom; Supernatural. Well not really, since there's 'Your Worst Enemy'. But this is the one I'm going to finish. This is crossposted on** **Movellas for a competition. The link is on my profile page as doesn't allow links or copy and paste in stories.**

 **OH WAIT. I almost forgot - I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. IF I DID, I WOULD BE ROLLING IN MONEY AND YEARS OLDER.**

 **ALSO, IF I OWNED SUPERNATURAL. THERE WOULD BE A LOT MORE TEARS. TRUST ME. ME NOT OWNING SUPERNATURAL IS A BLESSING.**

 **THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO THIS DISCLAIMER.**

 **PLEASE REFER BACK TO IT IF YOU ARE CONFUSED IN LATER CHAPTERS ON EXACTLY WHO OWNS SUPERNATURAL.**

A janitor stepped into the lift. He sighed, kids were always leaving wrappers and the like in lifts. Couldn't they be nice for once and not leave him a mess to clean up?

The doors shut and the lift started rising. He didn't think anything of it, people were always using the lift. Lazy asses.

The lights shut off.

"Wha-?"

The lift jerked and stopped. He dropped his mop and looked around nervously.

"Okay, okay." He muttered to himself. "You know what to do if the lifts stops in the middle of transit. Calm down and wait for help."

He breathed in and out, wringing his hands. He wished that the techs would hurry up and get the lift moving again, he hated confined spaces.

The vents started rattling, and a noxious smell started coming out. The man gagged, what had died in there? A bunch of rats?! It smelled like rotten eggs! He would bet it was that new guy, Jeremy, he was always slacking off.

He turned around.

"AHHGH-hhhh…"

Ding.

The lift arrived on the sixth floor of the mall. A lady with a bunch of shopping bags let out a breath of relief. Finally! The lift took forever to get here, she should really complain, her arms were going to fall off!

Something caught her attention, there was...something seeping through the lift doors. Was that...blood?! Worriedly she pushed the open button to open the lift doors.

They slid open.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

 **Whaddya think? Realistic? I'm trying to go for canon like this is a 'lost' hunt Sam and Dean could've gone on.**

 **~Cyfir**

 **[UPDATE: IRL this mall doesn't actually have elevators. Thanks to pianobookworm18 for notifying me.]**


	2. Hot Spot

**Hey again. I, the admittedly glorious Cyfir am back with the next chapter of the story. I think it's going to be great. The chapters will be short now, but later on there will be longer ones.**

"So get this." Sam said, looking at the newspaper, "Two dead people in Rapid City, South Dakota."

"South Dakota? What is that, supernatural hotspot now?" Dean demanded. Seriously, how many times did two hunts happen in the same place within weeks of each other?

"I don't know Dean, I'm not a supernatural being..."

"Eh, what is it anyway? People die all the time."

"Not in the elevator with no one else with them, and not in the shopping mall." Sam leaned closer, "Also, the security cameras don't go haywire."

"Ghost?"

"Probably."

"Well then Sammy, we've got work to do."

Sam swung his duffel bag over his shoulder, and for a moment Dean thought he had gotten away with it. Then Sam stopped at the door of their motel room and with a shake of his hair said, "I told you Dean, my name isn't Sammy."

With another shake of his hair, he slammed the door shut without letting Dean say a word.

Dean grinned and shook his head, "Sammy's such a girl." Then he got his own bag and walked out as well.

 **~Cyfir**


	3. Plebeians Below

**Cyfir is here! Whoo! Admittedly I'm just copying and pasting the chapters into now, but where's the fun in posting when nobody's around to see them? So, after this chapter, it's going to be a whole day until the next chapter. Seem okay? Great!**

 **Next chapter is below, and I must warn you. This is the hint of feels. Prepare yourself.**

"Why are we even here again? The plebeians' quaint shops are ruining my new shoes just by being near them."

Jessica groaned. "Just shut up Helios. You've already said that ten freaking times in the last ten minutes. That's one every minute!"

Helios sniffed, "Just because I am more gifted, richer and infinitely more superior than you doesn't mean you can yell at me!"

Jessica groaned, again. It seemed like she was groaning a lot lately.

"Helios, you know why we are here, you just want to complain." Christi jumped in, glaring at Helios over the top of her glasses.

 _'Thank you.'_ Jessica thought.

"Personally, I don't mind, you can complain to me anytime Helios." Reila grinned lasciviously.

"Reila, I think the reason why you are so insistent to have sex is because-"

"Quiet Haro." Helios cut in.

"I cut myself everyday in front of the mirror." Shadow blurted.

Jessica turned to Shadow and said, "Why would you even do that? Doesn't it hurt?"

Shadow sniffed dramatically, "Yes, but it the only way for me to distract from my inner pain!" Shadow spread his arms, shaking his head letting his black hair frame his pale face and black makeup.

"An emo right?" Reila smirked, "I like emos."

"Shut up Reila. I want to get this over with." Christi said impatiently, waving them over to the entrance of the shopping mall. "Hurry up Jessica!"

"Look, I wanted to do the animal shelter, but no, we had to do the elevator where two people were found dead!" Jessica replied, "It's like the start to a bad horror movie. Do you know what's the easiest way to get killed in a horror movie?"

Nobody replied to Jessica, all of them looking at her blankly.

"It's to go somewhere where something bad happened! And, or, do stupid things like trying to find ghosts and stuff."

"Calm down Jessica, we're just going to do a little video, go up in one of the other lifts for speculation and then we're done! No need to freak out."

Jessica shook her blonde hair and sighed, "OK, but if I die, you're not invited to my funeral."

Everybody walked inside the shopping mall, and headed towards the lifts.

 **Did you catch that? Tell me if later when Sam and Dean arrive you're not going to at** ** _least_** **a little bit to cry.**

 **~Cyfir**


	4. Elevator 666

**Hey! This is the new chapter as promised!**

"Hi I'm Agent Cliff and this is my partner Agent Marley." Dean said, smiling at the police officer who had cordoned off the elevator where the murders took place.

Together they flashed their badges at her, and ducked under the police tape looking around as they did so.

"So this is where the murders took place?" Sam asked, turning to look at the police officer

"Yes, this is the elevator where we found the bodies, elevator six.

"Huh." Dean frowned, "Interesting."

"Yes, we think that it might be some sort of cult, trying to make itself known. You know, elevator six, the number six hundred and sixty-six, that sort of thing.

"So you found a mark on the bodies that belongs to a cult?" Sam asked

"No, and we didn't see who did it either, security cameras didn't catch anything. They just fizzed out when the murders happened."

"Yeah I bet it didn't." Dean muttered to himself.

"What was that?" The police officer said, frowning at Dean.

"Oh uh, nothing." Dean smiled, "Should we see the bodies?

"Oh yes, right away. It's the strangest thing though, all the murders happened between floors and no one was there before. We just can't solve it."

The police officer turned and led them to the morgue nearby where the bodies were kept.

 _ **ELEVATOR DEVIL**_

"Well, that gave us a lot of bupkiss." Dean said optimistically as they walked out of the morgue

"Dean, don't we actually know a lot now." Sam said, looking down at Dean as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah? Like what?" Dean said looking up at Sam, hating how the sun's light shone into his eyes as he did so. Why couldn't have Sam stayed short?!

"Well, for one thing, we know that the vic was cut with a knife on his neck and died of suffocation.

"And how does that help us?

"It helps by narrowing the suspects, Dean."

"Yeah whatever. Let's just go back to the mall, see if we can find something the police missed." Dean stalked off to his car and waited impatiently for Sam to get into his seat. When Sam had shut the door, he drove off in the direction of Rushmore Mall.

 _ **ELEVATOR DEVIL**_

Sam blinked as he got out of the car. What the? For a moment he thought that he saw a younger Jess walk past him. Sam shook his head and continued following Dean into the mall.

All around them were teenagers getting their shopping fix, mostly girls from the ages 13-19 but he spotted a few boys as well, getting roped into carrying their clothes by their girlfriends

Or boyfriends, he wasn't discriminatory

"Come on Jessica, hurry up.

Sam whirled around looking for the source of the voice, spotting a dark skinned girl with glasses wave over-

Jess.

She looked so similar to the teenaged pictures Jess had of herself, the girl could have been a twin except that she had a much darker skin color than Jess.

Sam, for the second time that day shook his head, now he was just desperate for signs of Jess, he wasn't about to go perving on some girl who had a passing resemblance to Jess. She probably didn't have the same name.

"Sam?" Sam blinked to find Dean looking somewhat worried, "Are you okay man? Do you need to sit down, take a rest, maybe fan yourself?"

"Dean!" Sam said, trying not to laugh, Dean was always cracking jokes and sometimes, Sam found himself grateful for them, they stopped him from thinking too much and getting depressed because of his thoughts.

"Are you going to have a case of the vapors princess?

But sometimes they were just annoying and Sam, as always, just walked off.

"Hey! Knight in shining armor here!" Dean called out behind him. "Slow down Jolly Green!"

Sam just laughed and kept walking to the elevators.

 **So? So far so good?**

 **~Cyfir**


	5. Amateurs

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while, but I was on vacation and it's really difficult to update on an iPad because I can't strip formats easily and make it ready for posting.**

 **But anyways, enough about excuses, let's get on with the story!**

"This is the scene of the crime. Last week, one Evelyn Johnson discovered the dead body of Marcus Jackson a mall janitor inside elevator Six. Three days ago, a police officer Melanie Delaney was found dead with her throat slashed in the same elevator while investigating it." Jessica said, smiling at the camera.

"Yes, the authorities have no idea what's going on, they think it is a cult who are trying to instill fear into the public." Haro continued, gesturing at the elevators and the police tape.

"And that's it guys!" Christi smiled through her camera lens, "I think we're pretty much done filming at elevator Six, so all we need to do is go into another elevator and do some speculation on how the whole thing happened. Then we're done!"

"Finally." Helios said, "My radiance is being diminished being in the midst of all the peasants' unwashed bodies."

"You can be in the midst of _my_ body anytime." Reila smirked and slinked over to Helios who flinched away from her touch.

"No! Stay away from me you heathen!" Helios cried, leaning away from Reila's low cut blouse and short skirt.

Admittedly, she was quite pretty, and Helios thought so, if she wasn't a low born much unlike himself.

Also, the way she threw herself at others was just a bit disturbing. Helios didn't say anything though, it would ruin his and his family's reputation if he did anything or said anything untoward to others.

"Don't worry Reila, you can go with me and we can distract ourselves from our inner pain!"

Jessica turned towards Shadow, "Shadow, I know that you have your inner pain and emotionally scarring, traumatic memories, and I understand that. But really, could we just get on with the project so we can all get 'A's and I never have to work with you again?"

She turned to Haro, "Except you and Christi, I like you guys."

Helios said, "What makes you so disinterested towards my illustrious self?" He gestured up and down his body.

Jessica shouldered her shoulder bag and looked at Helios, "And you wonder why..."

Haro decided to pipe up at this moment, "Guys, guys?"

Helios looked down at him, or tried his best to, they were about the same height, "Yes?"

"Don't you think we should go to the top floor so we can see the security tapes and ask them if we can use them in our report? It would make it better, wouldn't it?"

Helios paused. "Yes, it _would_ make it better." He smiled and lightly touched Haro on the shoulder, the first action he did towards him that wasn't posturing or aggressive. "You've done well, even for one who has strayed from the path of our glorious Jesus Christ, Lord and Saviour of us all."

 _'And then he ruined it.'_ Jessica thought.

"Really Helios, you just can't let that go can you?" Jessica said, crossing her arms. "It doesn't matter that Haro is gay, okay?"

Helios raised an eyebrow, "Yes it does, it means that he is an, an... _abomination_!" He made a face at the last word and whispered it as if he was afraid he would be stricken down for his saying of it.

"Look, just because he has a sexual orientation that you don't like, doesn't mean you can just call him things like that!" Jessica protested, glaring at Helios' horrified face.

"Enough!" Christi jumped in, holding her arms up between them, "Stop it! You've done _nothing_ but bicker the whole way through, and _I'm_ through! Let's just go and get this over with!"

She clicked her camera shut and shoved it into its case. Christi then spun around on her heel and headed towards elevator One, inclining her head towards Haro and Reila, "Come on guys."

Jessica sighed, she wanted this whole thing done as well, but Helios was so aggravating!

She sighed again and adjusted her clipboard under her arm and followed them, not looking back to see if Helios was coming.

 ** _ELEVATOR DEVIL_**

"Why are so many people interested in 25% off bikinis that practically make you look naked?" Sam thought aloud as they passed a wild crowd of crazy shoppers fighting for skimpy pieces of Victoria's Secret fabric.

"Price doesn't matter as long as I get to see them wearing it. Semicolon bracket." Dean replied, eyeing a petite blonde girl in tight short shorts.

Sam craned his head to face Dean and replied, "Why did you just say an emoji out loud?"

"Don't hate dude, okay? It's the new 'in' thing nowadays. Like skimpy bikinis in Victoria's Secret." He gave Sam a goofy grin, "I love me some skimpy bikinis."

"Look, we have to see the security tapes okay? It might give us a clue to who or what did this."

"Alright Sherlock, let's go."

They both headed to the nearest elevator.

There were five teenagers that joined Sam and Dean in the lift, one of the girls holding a video camera and another holding a clipboard.

Sam stopped in his tracks and stared at the girl with the clipboard. It was the girl he saw earlier that looked so oddly similar to Jessica.

"Earth to Sam?" Dean chuckled and pressed the elevator button.

The doors smoothly slid shut and there was an awkward silence as the teenagers shuffled around, talking in hushed whispers to each other.

DING. DING. DING.

The alarm button started flashing a bright red and the lift screeched to a sudden stop.

"Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Jessica murmured under her breath, clutching the clipboard with clammy hands. She had told them about this. Jessica gazed upwards, wishing and praying to whoever heard her that she wanted to be at the animal shelter right now.

"Dean, I really think we shouldn't be here." Sam hesitantly reached for his pouch of Holy Water in his pocket.

"Well of course we shouldn't be here!" Dean hissed, also reaching for his flask and knife. "We're supposed to be at the security floor by now!"

"Dean."

"Next time, I don't care if you whine, we're taking the stairs!"

"Dean."

"What?!" Dean shouted, glaring at Sam.

"There's civilians here." Sam gestured at the teenagers that joined them, including the girl Sam had been staring at earlier.

"Oh, Jesus friggin' Christ. Why can't we have an easy salt and burn?" Dean muttered.

A girl with hipster glasses took a step towards them, "Look, I don't know what's making you so grr today, but chillax, the techies will get the elevator running soon enough. Calm down."

That was when the lights flickered out and Dean had enough time to think _'Oh_ _ **FUDGE**_ _.'_

 **So, the plot thickens.**

 **Do you like it so far?**

 **Tell me in the reviews.**

 **Please.**

 **~Cyfir**


	6. In The Dark

**Nest chapter! Whoo! Okay, I'm just pretty much writing these on the same day so, IDK what to say.**

 **Oh, now I know! I'll be updating every day with two chapters because I can and I'm awesome. :)**

The lights flickered on almost instantly, but that didn't stop the absolute fear coursing through Jessica's veins. She'd heard the reports and knew that the lights always flickered off before someone died, so she couldn't help but scream, throwing her arms above her head and cowering in terror.

Around her, her classmates were doing much the same thing, with Haro and Christi in one corner, Helios in another with Reila clinging to him, and Shadow just plastered against the wall, wide eyed like a frightened horse.

The two men who were there with them, one of them was called 'Dean', weren't cowering in terror. Rather the opposite, they were in battle stances, armed with bottles of water Jessica assumed was water or alcohol, and a knife carved with strange symbols.

Jessica let out a gasp at the sight of its cruelly jagged blade.

"I-Is that a knife?!"

Helios let out a little scream and Christi just slammed herself into the corner even more with Haro copying her. Reila however, just completely freaked out and started clinging on to Helios even harder, shrieking her head off.

'Dean' immediately noticed this and put away the knife and tried to come closer to Reila with his hands up as if he was approaching a wild animal.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you." He said in what Jessica thought he hoped to be a calming tone.

She swallowed dryly and tried to speak, "But, but you have a knife! And-And the lights flickered out and we're in an elevator and what if we die too and oh my god, oh my god, we're all going to die! We're all going to die!"

She started turning around to her classmates, arms raised up beside her head and started shrieking, "I told you we shouldn't have come here! We're going to die!" Her breaths started coming faster and her chest tightened like it always did when she was about to cry.

'Dean' lunged forward towards her, but not before the other man stepped up to her and caught hold in her hands, kneeling down to her her height. Jessica found herself looking into his eyes and he said, "Calm down, nobody's going to die, okay?"

Jessica tried to argue, "But, the lights and the others! They died when the lights flickered!"

The man calmly said back, "The lights flickered just now and nobody died. Its probably just a loose bulb."

Jessica thought about this and slowly started to calm down and relax her arms, letting the man keep holding her arms. She breathed in and out, accepting the man's words.

"Hey, uh, Sam? I think she wants her arms back."

Sam started and let go of her, and Jessica stepped back, suddenly struck by just how tall Sam was. He was like a giant! Jessica only came up to his chest, and didn't that make her feel short.

"Okay." Jessica said, blowing air out of her nose, trying to calm down like he said. She looked up at Sam and asked, "Now what?"

"Now, we wait until security gets the elevator running again." He said calmly.

It was almost comforting to know that someone knew what was going on and knew what to do.

"Hey Sam, could I talk to you for a minute here?" Dean cut in, looking annoyed. Probably because the elevator broke down, or his boyfriend was talking to others. Maybe he was just a really possessive person.

Sam went over to him and they talked together in whispers, once every while looking back over to them as if they'd run away if they didn't check.

 ** _ELEVATOR DEVIL_**

" _Dean._ What are we going to do?" Sam hissed, looking over to the kids who were still huddled together by the wall.

"We're going to wait until the elevator starts going again." Dean said, calmly, lifting up an eyebrow. Sam couldn't believe how calm he was being and was tempted to punch him in the calm eyebrow.

"Yeah, one thing about that. This ghost likes to pick off people in between floors and guess what? We're in between floors! We don't even have any weapons and we can't do anything. We're sitting ducks waiting for it to pick us off one by one."

"Look, all we have to do is gank the fugly before it hits one of them alright? And it's not like we're completely defenseless." Dean lifted up a corner of his jacket to reveal his trusty gun and knife along with a bottle of salt and a iron wand.

"And look, we don't even know if it _is_ a ghost. It could be some demon." Dean said.

"Yeah, demons could probably do the same thing. Possess then kill."

Sam took in a deep breath and released it. He couldn't believe how complicated the job suddenly got. This whole thing was meant to get them back in the game; recover from Death's little present, but instead they were trapped in an elevator with six others they were supposed to protect.

Sam laughed internally, so just another normal day for them, wasn't it?

"Okay, so cover all bases, right? We investigate, see if it is a ghost and if it isn't we assume that it's a demon." Sam reasoned.

"Yeah. Then we off it." Dean said, a bit too sarcastically.

"How are supposed to though?" Sam asked,

"What?" Dean said obliviously,

"Kill the thing, I mean, we're stuck in a elevator, right? We can't kill it from here."

Dean looked annoyed and worried all at the same time, "I know we're in a tight spot Sammy, but we'll make it through."

He absentmindedly patted Sam on the arm.

The girl who freaked out earlier stepped forward, obviously being the spokesperson of the group.

"Uh, excuse me? I-We just wanted to know what was the plan. Stay here and wait for help, or what?"

Dean, thinking quickly said, "We'll just wait here until they get the elevator running again, alright?" He smiled.

"Alright."

That was when the lights shut off.

 **Oooh~!**

 ***scary ghost/demon noises***

 **~Cyfir**


	7. Bind Faith

**Hey again! Cyfir here, and a NEW chapter! It has:**

 **A) Supernatural**

 **B) Original Characters**

 **C) Non-super-powered Original Characters (yay!)**

 **D) Helpless Vics**

 **E) No Angels**

 **F) Reasonably Canon Sam And Dean**

 **G) Death (small 'd' though-no character)**

 **Ha! Made a funny.**

The darkness was stifling as nobody moved, nerves on end for the tell-tale sound of death. What was it exactly, Jessica didn't really know. She was tempted to scream again and had jumped a little when the lights shut off, expecting to be killed any second like the others. She heard a soft gurgle, and something wet splattered her face and she wiped at it with her sleeve. Stupid Christi, trying to spray her water bottle on her just for laughs.

Really it wasn't funny now, this was serious, they were trapped in a elevator!

The lights, quick as they had turned off, turned back on.

Jessica breathed out a sigh of relief that it was like before, a false alarm. Just like Sam had said, it was probably a loose bulb due for a changing.

That was before she looked down.

Jessica could barely contain the scream as everybody else noticed the body on the floor, head nearly severed from neck, blood pouring out at an unimaginable rate. Quickly she checked her sleeves, they were stained with blood, turning the white shirt red.

Jessica tried rubbing the blood off, but only succeeded in smearing it more.

'Who would've thought that so much blood was contained in a person's body?' Jessica thought as she stared uncomprehendingly at the person's long black hair slowly being stained with blood.

She felt the blood start to dry on her face and started to try and scrape it off with her fingernails.

Long black hair?

Jessica felt a drop in her stomach as she scanned her companions, ticking them off mentally one by one. Haro, Christi, Reila, Helios, Sam and Dean.

Who was missing?

Jessica looked again at the blood, tracking its trail back to the person.

Shadow.

Shadow who went on and on about darkness and feelings and pain. Shadow who went to kids fundraisers to spare others the pain he had. Shadow whose way of talking was so ridiculous, what with his directing every sentence to his inner pain, but was so unmistakably Shadow. Shadow who she'd dismissed and never spoke to again.

Now he was dead and Jessica felt the sinking in her chest which she classified as guilt.

Rationally she knew that she had nothing to do with his death, but she couldn't help but feel guilty somehow, for all the tears and pain his family would suffer when they realized he was gone and never coming back.

Jerkily, she stumbled over to the only corner not covered in blood and leaned her head back, looking at the gray ceiling tiles, not caring that it was monotonous and probably boring if she'd been looking at them before.

She couldn't bring herself to care, and kept looking, empty in the way someone feels after a person was dead.

Jessica had been a fan of horror books, laughing at the way characters made ridiculous mistakes one after another. Now, she didn't feel so sure, after all she'd screamed when the elevator had been plunged into darkness and that was Mistake Number One.

Jessica breathed in and out while staring at the ceiling, not looking at the drying pool of blood.

 ** _ELEVATOR DEVIL_**

When the lights had shut off this time, Sam noticed, nobody screamed. He thought it was most likely because of the bullshit reason he gave about the bulb being loose.

But this time, he noticed, there was a dead body.

Sam saw it was the black haired kid who had hugged the wall earlier and had all black clothes. He noticed immediately that his neck had been cut and that the head was nearly severed from the neck.

He noticed the pool of blood on the floor and the blood splatters on all the kids' faces. Him and Dean, he noticed, we're the only ones to go unbloodied.

He noticed the girl whom he had just calmed down awkwardly stumble off into the corner, and stare at the ceiling while trying to scratch the blood on her face.

Another girl, this time with glasses, just started gasping and heaving like she was trying to throw up. The kid next to her, who was Chinese looking just went completely silent staring at the boy's body with panicked eyes like he couldn't believe it was happening.

The other two kids, another boy and a girl just gripped each other tighter. Perhaps they were boyfriend and girlfriend Sam thought, over the sound of the girl's heaving.

He tried to ignore the sinking feeling of guilt that he hadn't saved yet another person. He should have tried harder, he should have done something. Beside him, he knew Dean was having the same thoughts.

Hesitantly, Sam said, "I'm sorry. What was his name?"

The kid by the girl with the glasses replied, "Dillon. He liked the name Shadow though."

"Shadow?" Sam said.

"He liked to say that he was goth." Glasses girl said, finally stopping her dry heaving. She then looked again at Dillon's body and looked as if she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry but what are your names?" Dean cut in. Sam glared at him, Dean was always oblivious to other people's feelings unless they were interested in him.

"I'm Haro." The boy said, "Next to me is Christi, and over there in the corner, the guy and girl are Helios and Reila respectively. Over there, in the corner is Jessica."

Jessica? Sam looked back, and sure enough, she was there. He felt like he'd been punched in the chest and had the sudden realization that his life was one big cosmic joke.

He'd failed to save Jess and now he would have to watch as another Jessica who looked like her die as well.

Unless she didn't.

"Why? H-How?" A shaky voice said, drawing Sam's attention. "H-How?" Jessica, helplessly waving a hand in the direction of the floor. She pulled her gaze away from the ceiling to look, with confusion and helplessness.

Sam didn't want to let them know. He remembered how he'd learnt of the monsters and when he first saw one. It gave him nightmares for weeks. He didn't want that for these kids.

But-, he turned his gaze towards the body, they had seen the damage, they deserved to know who had killed their friend.

Sam cleared his throat and everybody turned towards him, expectantly waiting for his answer to Jessica's question.

He faltered, he didn't know how to break this to people. Sam looked at Dean for help. Dean nodded, obviously he had understood Sam.

Dean said, "You know about the stuff about ghosts and vampires? They're real."

Sam could have whacked his forehead. _'There are better ways to put this Dean.'_

There was a shocked silence.

"Wait what?"

 **Aah, 'wait what?' - the best comedy line of all time.**

 **GUARANTEED to make people LAUGH UNCONTROLLABLY.**

 **WILL be seen as COMEDY OR SARCASM.**

 **BUY NOW for ONLY $9.99!**

 **USD please.**

 **~Cyfir**


	8. Under The Bed

**Hey! New chapter along with some serious shiftings in how the OCs view the world.**

 **Obligatory 'Monsters Are Real' Scene!**

 **Also, with Finding The Culprit Scene!**

Jessica had never felt so angry in her life. Sure the time that she found all her books ripped up came close, but it was nowhere near the anger she felt for this.

She stood up with a stomp and glared at Sam and Dean.

"You think you can make jokes?" Jessica demanded, "Shadow's dead and you think it's funny to talk about ghosts and stuff like that to say what killed him? What now you're going to say demons are real too?"

Sam opened his mouth, but Jessica cut him off, "No, just- _fuck_ you."

"And fuck you too." She turned to Dean and glared at him as well.

They both fell silent and Jessica didn't feel any sort of relief. Shadow was dead and she saw his body and his blood got onto her face and she freaking wiped it off and-

She slumped against the wall, suddenly drained of all energy and couldn't muster up the anger to be furious at Sam and Dean anymore.

Sam stepped over Shadow's body, and after some thought, propped it up against a wall. He felt as if he was trivializing him, but he couldn't just step over a body every time he wanted to say something.

"Look, this isn't a joke, something killed your friend and we want to help." Sam said, gesturing to him and Dean.

"You're crazy." Jessica snapped, in a flash of irritation.

"You have no idea how many times we've been called that over the years." Dean said, smirking.

"Oh my god you people actually believe this stuff." Christi butted in, eyes wide.

"Call us crazy all you want, but just give us the benefit of the doubt now and after this you can forget that this happened, okay?" Sam said.

"You, you're going to stop this?" Reila said quietly. Jessica turned to her and felt guilty, all this time she just seen Reila as this cardboard cutout of a, well, slut but she had forgotten that she had feelings too.

"Yeah, we are." Dean said, sure of himself.

"Okay, so say ghosts and monsters are real," Jessica said, "Then what- what did that?"

"We think ghost." Dean answered.

"Yeah? And how do you know?" Christi argued, "What, you've got Spidey senses or something?"

"Could you not be so accusing? We have experience doing our jobs you know." Dean said.

"Okay, okay, still processing that _ghosts_ are real."

"You truly believe this, these claims? It is clear that they are in serious need of help." Helios proclaimed.

"Who are you again?" Dean retorted, not liking his attitude

" _I_ , _Dean -_ one of the unwashed masses, am Helios Artingthorn the Second." Helios sneered, he truly pitied the ones that didn't know his good name.

"Are you always this pretentious?" Dean asked.

Helios puffed himself up even more and pushed Reila away from him. "I-"

Sam pushed himself between them and said, "Can you please just focus Dean? This isn't the time."

Dean let out a breath. "Alright, but if this joker says anything..." He trailed off menacingly.

"So where were we?" Sam smiled, as if the last minute hadn't happened.

"Ghosts." Haro answered.

"Yes, they're pretty nasty, they're spirits that couldn't let go and are stuck here causing havoc and occasionally killing people. Our job is to find out who's doing the killing and put them to rest."

"How?" Christi asked, interested in what they had to say. This could give her some street cred at school!

"Burn the bones."

Sam turned to Jessica, "How, how did you know that?"

"Uh, well, it kind of makes sense, the person was attached to their body in life, so they would still be attached to it in death because it's their body, so if you burn it you're basically cutting or burning away any connection they have to here." Jessica answered nervously, unused to being put on the spot.

"Yeah. You're, right." Sam said.

"Okay, so we need to find out who's been killed near here." Dean put in, rather annoyed that Sam was spending so much time talking to the kids rather than trying to get the job done.

"There's Kara Jackson. Shop employee, died six years ago first of June, when a person decided to rob Tiffany's on floor six." Reila said, making Jessica jump.

"How do you even know that?" Jessica asked.

"I read newspapers, she's kind of famous because her death was never resolved." Reila replied. "Also, she was also my neighbor."

"Sorry." Jessica said.

"That's a good start, but a ghost needs to be somebody who had a real serious grudge, something big enough to make them stay here." Dean said.

"They never found out who killed her?" Haro offered.

"Okay, but why would she start killing people riding elevators?"

"Johnson was part of the investigation and Jameson was the one who found her deceased body." Helios said, making everyone look at him.

"I still maintain that they are in need of professional help." Helios said, and Jessica turned disgustedly away from him. _'Does he have to be like that all the time?'_ She thought, annoyed.

"But so far she did everything in elevator six and only with people who were connected with her murder. Why would she suddenly change tune now?" Sam asked.

"She was killed on the first of June." Christi said, "So that's why she chose number one, because of the day."

"That still doesn't answer why now, with us in the elevator." Dean said.

"Maybe, it's one of us. Maybe one of us is connected." Jessica said quietly.

 **Ooh, the plot thickens.**

 **~Cyfir**


	9. Three May

**Lah! Now, this is going to be new because Supernatural has never tried this!**

 **Someone apologizing for-**

 **Stuff.**

 **Also, friend secret circle time!**

"What? How is that possible, this was what, six years ago? We were ten back then, we couldn't have done anything!" Christi protested.

"But the janitor probably didn't have anything to do with it, he was just the one who found the body. Maybe one of us saw the killer!" Jessica argued, she didn't want to believe this, but it was the only logical explanation so far.

"And how would she know? We certainly don't!" Christi retorted.

"Maybe someone's keeping a secret." Reila said. Jessica looked at her again. She seemed a bit, off. By now she would have made at least one innuendo, but so far nothing. Reila was being quiet and non intrusive and that was just a bit weird.

 _'Whatever.'_ Jessica thought, _'It's not like we saw someone die today.'_ Instantly she felt bad for trivializing Shadow's death, and her throat tightened and she wanted to hurl whenever she thought about it, but how was she going to deal? She was only sixteen, she wasn't meant to deal with death and people dying, she should be worrying about whether she was going to get an A, not worry about when she was going to die.

Something about Reila's words reminded her about something, a little thing her cousin mentioned maybe? Secrets, secrets, secrets. People keeping secrets in an elevator.

"Devil." Jessica realized.

Sam and Dean gave a little jump at the word and looked angry. Sam though was a little scared and if she looked closely, maybe Dean too. Jessica wondered why they would have such a bad reaction to the word, 'devil'. Maybe they were devout Christians worried about sins or something?

"What?" Sam managed, still looking a bit scared.

"It's this thing. My cousin works at this film company and a couple months ago or something, he told me about this ridiculous script someone came up with. It was about people who were in an elevator and each of them had a secret, all of the secrets were connected with the murder of this one person and they were getting killed off one by one." Jessica looked around. "Like now."

"How did it end?" Christi asked, looking a bit freaked out at the realization that it was scarily similar to what they were experiencing now. Except for the whole secrets connected to murder thing of course. She would never kill a person!

"In the end, it turns out that the Devil was killing the people off. But when someone told his secret, he couldn't hurt them anymore." Jessica replied.

She awkwardly laughed, "But it isn't like that's going to happen right?" Jessica tried to smile, "In real life?"

Dean looked at Sam thoughtfully, "Well, stranger things have happened." He said.

"Yeah, do you think-"

"Nah, last time he was focused on drinking his weight in-" Dean noticed he was surrounded by teenagers, "Things."

"What?" Jessica asked, somewhat tired of asking questions. She wished that they would explain themselves for once.

"Nothing." They answered in unison.

Jessica was reminded of her previous thoughts, "Are you together or something?" She blurted.

Both Sam and Dean looked surprised and disgusted at the same time. Jessica found herself blushing and embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know why I said that, uh, it's okay if you don't tell me."

"We're brothers." Dean said with a disgusted look on his face, "Why do people always think-"

Jessica found her cheeks becoming even hotter, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to imply-" She waved her hands around, "Incest. I'm sorry, I didn't know, God I feel so embarassed, I didn't mean to imply, wow you said you got this a lot, I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's okay." Dean placated, "Yeah we get that a lot, but that was the first time we saw anybody apologise for it." He smiled. "It's all good here."

"Still, I'm sorry, incest for me is a bit weird, so I'm sorry that-"

"We get it, it's okay." Dean said again and Jessica finally stopped.

"Okay." Jessica said and got the feeling that it was done. "Let's just get back to before."

"Still not explaining." Dean said.

"Okay." Christi butted in, "I'm glad Jessica got that out of her system, but now we know how freaking creepy it is to sort of have our future predicted, maybe we can, I don't know stop any more people from dying?"

"How?" Haro asked, "You'd have to- Oh." He said in a tone of quiet realization.

"Yeah, let's start some friend secret circle time!" Christi grinned.

 **~Cyfir**


	10. Lights, Camera

**New chapter! Now,** ** _this_** **is where it gets interesting...**

Nobody said anything, all of them just looking at Christi incredulously. Secrets are kept for a reason, nobody wanted other people to know.

"Ugh, people are so hard to please." Christi muttered. "Fine! I'll go first, monkey see monkey do, right?"

Christi cleared her throat and waved her arms around. "My big secret," She revealed dramatically, punctuated with a spastic wave of her arms attempting to be theatrical, "My big secret is I..."

"Don't need to wear glasses!" She whipped them off with a dramatic flourish.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, "I think that ol' ghosty needs a bit more than that. Besides, it's only a script, it probably isn't going to help."

"Look, it's the only chance we have, so when you have any better ideas, tell me!" Christi snapped, the whole situation getting to her. Just this morning she had been adjusting her glasses, getting ready for school and now she was spilling her guts so she wouldn't die, and it probably was a long shot anyway, so it's very likely she's going to die with people laughing at her.

"Okay, for real here." Christi said, putting her glasses back on.

"Uh, I really, really, want people to like me. Now," Christi said quickly, seeing Dean roll his eyes again.

"I'm not just saying that. I feel this uh, subconscious need to make people feel, uh, pleased by me and I don't mean that in the weird way. My parents, they weren't around much. So yeah, there's my big stupid, slightly crappy life story."

Haro turned and gave Christi a hug. He smiled, "You're great Christi." She looked down at him and hugged him back.

"Thanks."

Dean started to feel slightly uncomfortable with all the feelings in the room, he was a man dammit! "I get that we're having circle time here, but could we keep that to a minimum?"

"Alright, jeez." Christi said, "You don't need to be so macho about it. I get it, it's okay, men have feelings too." She pouted under her glasses.

"Shut up."

"You first, princess."

"You little-"

"Okay! Next person please!" Jessica jumped in, eager to get this over with. Nobody needed to know _her_ secrets.

"I used to be a whore." murmured Reilla quietly. "For my stepmom. My dad never knew; she would always come into my bedroom at night and tell me to follow her to the basement. Dad was never allowed in the basement. She was scared he would find her out and forbid him from entering her…" She trailed off.

"Go on." whispered Haro, whose face was a mixture of interest and horror.

"Sex dungeon."

It was then Helios' turn to talk. "You're a lesbian?!"

"I'm not a lesbian, but thanks for making me feel like shit. Y'know, because instead of worrying about how I was abused at the time, you worry that my monster of a mom turned me into a lesbian!" Reilla yelled, shaking as tears started to stream down her face.

Jessica came out from her spot in the corner to face Helios with a look of pure hatred on her face. "Stop being rude, Helios. Who cares if she's lesbian?"

"I do! It's inhumane and disgusting! Two women laying with each other? God forbid, two men laying with each other!" He gave Haro a dirty look. "It's not natural! Why should homosexuals get privileges for being... gay!" Helios made a sour face when he said the last word, as if the word itself was a curse.

"Alright, break it up. It's totally fine to be gay. Helios, stop being an asshole." Dean stepped in and gave Helios a glare that shut him up immediately.

"Reila." Jessica said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Reila smiled, "It's okay. You didn't do anything."

"Why would you even continue to have coitus anyway?" Helios' now hated voice piped up.

"Alright, _this_ is what I'm going to do-"

"Stop." Reila's voice rang out, Dean stopped rolling his sleeves up and looked at her.

"You want to know so much, Helios?" She asked. "Here's the answer, I like being in charge, having power, the power I was denied when I was small."

Helios' face went white, then was tinged red with shame. He worked his throat, trying to muster up the courage to say something, but a warning glance from Dean was enough to make him shut up.

"Reila, you're great." Haro said, with utter sincerity on his face. Reila smiled and wiped the tears off her face, for now not caring about the smeared mascara.

There was silence for a moment, then, "Alright! Who's next?" Christi clapped her hands together and spread them wide. "Who's next for this confessional?"

Christi smiled again, but this time it was crueller. "How about you Helios?"

Helios had a look of nervousness on his face. He swallowed. "Me?" His voice wavered.

"Yahtzee."

"I- I do not keep any secrets on my behalf." Helios laughed nervously. "There is nothing to be found from I."

"I don't think so." Dean said, "People say those things when they have something to hide. And you, full on have something to hide."

Helios looked around desperately, "I-"

"Do you want to die or not?!" Christi snapped, Helios jumped and nearly fell over.

Jessica felt bad for the others treating him this way, but she didn't want to see another person die.

"Helios." She said, and Helios turned to look at her almost desperately, like a drowning man looks at an outstretched hand. The hope on his face was almost painful.

"Christi's right." Helios' face fell and Jessica thought it was almost like despair.

"The secret doesn't need to be a big one. Just one that nobody else knows." Jessica said, trying to make him feel better. Even though she didn't really like him, she wasn't that cruel. "Then you're done and we never have to speak of it again."

Helios' face twisted, and he finally sat down, the picture of defeat. "I don't want to." He said, almost childlike in the way he said it. It was the first time he had ever done something non pretentious and Jessica felt worried about what was he going to say.

"Helios-"

"Oh come on! It can't be worse than Reila's!" Christi said, quickly turning to Reila to say, "No offense."

Jessica raised an eyebrow at Christi, "Are you really that insensitive?"

" _Excuse_ me?"

"Everybody's secrets are just as important as the other, no matter whether they stole a cookie or cheated on the SATs." Jessica said, as if it should be obvious.

"SATs?" Dean said, incredulously.

"What? It was the first important test that popped into my head." Jessica defended.

Sam was once again forcibly reminded of Jess. _'Stop it,'_ He thought, ' _You're doing yourself no favors if you keep comparing Jessica to Jess. It would just be weird. She's a kid, grow up.'_ Self telling off done, he turned his mind back to the conversation.

"So, Helios." Jessica said, once again addressing him. "It's okay. We can promise to never speak of it again, if you want."

Helios buried his face in his hands, not even trying to make himself look composed. "Okay."

"Promise." Everybody said, but Christi did it with her hand over her chest like she was reciting the Pledge of Allegiance at school.

Helios took a deep breath and let it out, trying to muster up the courage to tell them.

 _'It is so, so I will not be deceased.'_ Helios told himself, in his old way of speaking. It was familiar and almost made him feel better.

"I-" Helios said and then whispered the rest to himself.

Sam went and sat next to him as well. "It's okay." He said.

That seemed to bolster Helios' courage, and with a deep breath he said, "I- I'm gay." He said quickly, spitting the last word out as if he thought that nobody would catch it.

They did though, and all of them looked at him.

"That's it?" Christi asked.

Helios' face crumpled and it looked like he was about to cry. "My most sincere apologies if I was not able to deliver to your expectations."

Christi's face twisted in confusion, "But, that, that's not a secret, not even a really important one."

Helios stood up suddenly and looked at Christi with a look of rage on his face, "I am deeply sorry, if you cannot comprehend how much it means to I! It is a verily important secret, and if you shall trivialize it so, then I should not have confided so!"

He sat down as suddenly as he stood up. Jessica tried to touch him in a show of comfort, but Helios just pulled away. "Do not touch me. I am filthy."

"Why?" Jessica asked, she couldn't believe that Helios would say things like that about himself. She always had the impression that he was proud of himself, she would have even gone so far to say that if she had to pick one sin to describe him, it was pride.

Now though, it was clear how little Helios thought of himself.

"I- I am a _homosexual_!" Helios exclaimed, like he couldn't believe that Jessica couldn't understand. "It, it is _wrong_ and _filthy_ and a sin worthy of the depths of hell!" He yelled, wholeheartedly believing every word that came out of his mouth.

He curled up tighter and hugged his knees to his chest. "I am a sin."

"Helios." Jessica touched him, and this time he didn't flinch away. "You're not. You are not a sin. It's not a sin to love somebody, it's not a sin to love somebody of the same gender. Love is love and it should stay that way!"

"Love is when a man loves a woman, or when a woman loves a man." Helios replied, as if he had heard it a thousand times.

"Who told you that?" Reila asked, a look of sympathy and knowing on her face.

She would have gone through a similar thing, Jessica realized, nobody who hadn't been told they were worthless craved power that much.

"Everyone." Helios said simply and with a turn of his stomach, Jessica realized that it was true. None of them had been friends with him and he wouldn't have valued their views. His family however...

"Your family."

Helios nodded. "My cousin, she told and then she was gone."

 _'What kind of shit family does that? Make somebody repress themselves to the point they hate themselves that much?'_ Jessica thought hatefully. She would have said it out loud, but Helios obviously thought the world of his family and wouldn't have taken kindly to the thought that they were bad.

Jessica looked around and everyone had some signs of sympathy on their faces.

Except for Dean. His face was curiously blank. Jessica opened her mouth, then thought better of it, ignoring the asking looks Christi gave her. _'Dean can keep his own secrets.'_ She thought.

"Helios." This time he turned towards her, his face unreadable. "You're great."

Helios didn't make any facial expression, then he whispered very quietly to himself, as if he could make himself believe it, "I'm great."

"You'd better believe it." Jessica smiled.

"Okay, who's next?" Haro asked. Jessica looked at him, a glare about to form on her face, Haro must have caught that, because he very quickly said, "Not that I'm trying to be mean, but the next attack could happen at any moment."

"Okay." Jessica said.

Christi, looked around quickly, her gaze landing on Sam and Dean, the only adults here. She smiled pseudo evilly.

"How about, you?"

She pointed at Dean.

 **~Cyfir**


	11. Never Gonna

**Hey! Sorry for not posting for two days, but Life got in the way and I was dragged away from the computer.**

 **To make up for it: this!**

"Me." Dean said flatly.

"Yeah, come on, no need for macho, just you know, do your princess thing." Christi smiled.

"Yeah no, I think I'll let Sam here take it, he's the one with the feelings." Dean said, grabbing Sam and pushing him in front of him like Sam was a shield.

"Hey!"

Christi shrugged. "Your funeral. Okay Sam, dirty confession time, go."

"Uh." Sam said, still a bit shocked by being put on the spot like that.

"A secret."

Sam thought a bit. What could possibly constitute as a secret? Him and Dean knew nearly everything about each other, he didn't know what to say that Dean didn't already know.

He thought back to the multitude of mistakes he made. The Apocalypse for one. That was _his_ fault, he was the one who killed Lilith no matter what Dean said.

He knew that deep inside Dean still blamed him.

He thought back even further, when he was still drinking demon blood, because he'd liked it, the power, the rush.

He had tried to convince himself it was to save people, and it had been, in the beginning.

Then he thought about why, why he was so desperate to stoop to trusting Ruby.

Dean died. He had died and Sam had done _nothing_ to stop it, he had failed, foiled by Lilith and he was so _angry_.

Then he remembered Mystery Spot. Sam had tried to repress that, but once he thought about it, the memories came slamming back full force.

Dean had died so many times.

Then on Wednesday, Sam thought he had died for good.

He remembered how cold he'd been , how much like Dad. It should have scared him, but he was focused on the job.

Hunting the Trickster.

He would have done most anything to bring him down.

Then Dean came back and Sam had to adjust, pull back, he thought that he was going okay then Lilith came in and Dean died again and he was all alone.

He would have done anything to kill Lilith.

And he did, even started the Apocalypse.

Dean still didn't know what happened on Wednesday, he didn't know it had existed and Sam had never told him, sticking to the Winchester code; repress, repress, repress until it comes exploding out at the worst possible moment.

 _'Does now count?'_ Sam thought wryly.

"Okay." Sam started, then he faltered. He kept it secret from Dean for a reason, he didn't want to talk about it, as much Dean said he wanted to share his feelings, there were things he wanted to keep to himself.

He didn't want to relive it again.

"Come on, Sam, just do your usual thing." Dean's voice rang out.

Sam swallowed. He remembered how he felt when Dean died all those times.

He looked at Dean. He couldn't help but feel his life was like a giant TV show or something, because there was no possible way this could ever happen in real life. In real life, it would have never been brought up again because nobody but him and the Trickster knew this secret existed.

 _'The worst possible moment.'_ Sam thought. He knew it wouldn't change anything, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Dean." Sam started, "Remember the Mystery Spot?"

Dean looked confused, "Yeah? Kind of weird, I thought there was a hunt and then you were full on grabby hands on that guy then he turned into a Trickster. Then we woke up and you just hustled me to the car and told me to drive."

He paused, "I don't even know how you knew it was that guy. He looked pretty normal to me. Then when when we woke up you were all panicked."

"There's a lot of things you missed, Dean." Sam said.

"Like what? I'm pretty sure I remember everything, I don't think Tricksters can erase memories anyway." Dean said, "Well, I don't know, maybe."

"We went to the Mystery Spot," Sam said, "We thought that it was the reason why the guy went missing, some kind of spell." He was consciously aware of the kids looking at them, not understanding what was going on.

Dean's brow furrowed, "I don't remember any of that."

"We went there at night, less people, we thought." Sam said tonelessly, looking down at his shoes, "Turns out the manager was still there. He thought we were robbers and he brought a gun. You didn't drop yours fast enough."

Sam looked up at Dean, "He shot you, Dean. You died."

"What? I'm pretty sure I would remember me getting shot, it's pretty painful." Dean protested, but it struck a chord with him, a phantom pain suddenly striking his chest. There was a faint memory of _something_ at least.

"Then I woke up to 'Heat of The Moment on Tuesday." Sam said.

"'Heat of The Moment? But that was playing when we went to-" Dean's eyes widened, "Time loop."

Sam nodded, "I knew not to go to the Mystery Spot, and I told you so. You started to cross the road and you get hit by a car. You died again."

"Then you woke up to 'Heat of The Moment'." Dean said with a horrible feeling that it wasn't going to get any better.

"Yes, and it happened over and over again." Sam said.

"How, how many times?" Dean asked, half not wanting to hear the answer.

"Lost count." Sam replied.

"Like I don't know how to count except with my fingers, lost count or it happened so many friggin' times, lost count?" Dean said, trying to make it more humorous. He wasn't meant for this kind of thing. His job was to find the thing that's killing people and shoot it. Not, whatever this was, not this sharing and caring thing. There was only one thing he was good at and it was hunting.

"It happened over a hundred times Dean." Sam said quietly.

Dean took a breath and ran his hands through his hair. How was he supposed to deal with this? Dealing with the fact that he died so many friggin' times?

"This is dingo ate my baby crazy." Dean said. "So it was like Groundhog Day for you?"

"You said that." Sam said.

"Oh hell. That's why you were so super hunter afterwards and how you were so eager to get outta there." Dean said with realization.

"Not quite. There were two Wednesdays." Sam continued. "One Wednesday was when we left."

"One Wednesday was when I died, after you thought it was over?" Dean asked with a dropping feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah, it lasted six months." Sam looked at Dean earnestly, "Six months with you dead, Dean. Six months with you burning in Hell."

Dean looked at Sam with barely disguised horror. "Six months? That's like-"

"Sixty years for you." Sam said.

"What the fuck." Dean said, "What the fuck! I was in Hell!? For sixty fucking years!"

"Yes." Sam agreed.

"Six months." Dean ran his hands through his hair again. "How, why, how did-?"

Dean stopped himself from saying more. Him and Sam, they had always been together, _always_.

 _'Until Stanford.'_ A traitorous voice whispered at the back of his mind. _'He left, left you alone.'_

 _'Shut up.'_ Dean told the voice, _'I had Dad.'_

 _'But he's never been really your father, has he?'_

Dean ignored it and pushed it back to focus on Sam.

"The six months without you," Sam faltered. "Six months, I turned into Dad. I would have done anything to kill the Trickster. Like-"

"Dad." Dean realized. He looked up at Sam. "You found him, didn't you? Found the Trickster."

Sam nodded. "I asked him to bring you back. To bring me back to that Wednesday. He told me-"

"No." Dean finished. "He was the one who killed me all those times."

"It was a lesson. For me. I was supposed to learn that I couldn't save you, I was supposed to stop trying."

"But you didn't, you just tried harder." Dean said.

"I got you back. I got you back and left as soon as we could. It was, difficult, trying to learn how to be me again." Sam admitted.

"That's why you agreed with Ruby, you were still Dad-Sam." Dean realized. He was realizing a lot of things today.

"Yeah. I did get better. Then Lilith came."

"Then she got you back to Super Hunter Sam, version 2.0, this time with demon bitch on the side." Dean said, finally understanding why Sam had been so weird when he came back. "But when I came back, you had already lived ten months without me, you were still kind of Robo-Sam. You did everything, the not telling me, the demon blood, everything because-"

"I would have done anything to kill Lilith. And I did, I started the friggin' Apocalypse." Sam said guiltily.

"Sam." Dean said, in a rare show of feeling, he stepped forward and placed his hand on on Sam's shoulder. "You didn't know. It's not your fault."

Sam looked at Dean as if he couldn't believe the words coming out of Dean's mouth. "Really?"

"Yeah man, really. And since apparently that's a thing today, you're great Sam. You're really, truly great." Dean clapped Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks Dean."

"Yeah, let's stop this thing before we grow-" He noticed the sudden being of teenage girls in the room. "Things."

Sam laughed. "Whatever you say, Dean."

"What?" Christi said. "I didn't get any of that." She turned around, "Did any of you get that?"

Haro and Reila shook their heads, "No."

"I neither." Helios agreed.

They looked at Jessica as she was the only one who didn't answer. She looked at Sam and Dean oddly for a long moment as she studied them both.

She shook her head, as she made her decision, "No, I, didn't."

Sam turned to Dean, "Your turn, I did my secret you do yours."

"What? No!" Dean laughed, "I'm no good at that thing."

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow, throwing what Dean liked to classify as 'bitch face' at Dean. "Because you were doing pretty great before."

"Yeah, no. I don't do feelings okay?" Dean said, dismissing the idea completely.

"Dean. What's so bad about it?" Sam asked, getting up in his face. "You know how it goes, I showed you mine, you show me yours."

"So what now, we're dating? Hold your horses mister, we've haven't even had our first kiss yet." Dean joked.

"Dean." Sam said, in a no nonsense voice. "You heard Jessica, we're all doing it."

"I guess I'll take my chances." Dean snapped. "We're hunters, we hunt this thing, drink because we finished the job and move on to the next fugly that needs ganking."

"Not this time Dean. You are not taking stupid risks." Sam said, voice getting louder.

"What, we're married now?" Dean said. "You don't tell me what to do. Isn't that what you said when you ran off to Stanford with Jess?"

Sam felt like he'd been punched in the chest. Dean saw his face and immediately backed off.

"I- I'm sorry man, I-"

"No." Sam said, forcing a pseudo smile on his face. "It's okay."

"Sam-"

"No Dean." Sam choked.

"Sam-"

"I said no!" Sam bellowed, finally looking up at Dean. "Just. Stop."

"I'm sorry!" Dean yelled and Sam was surprised by it. Normally Dean denied and refused to even say the word until he was pressured so much he finally cracked and admitted he was wrong.

"I'm sorry." Dean said at a quieter volume. "I shouldn't have brought that up." He cracked a smile, "Guess I'm still a bit angry over it."

"I know you think I shouldn't have left." Sam started, "I was wrong, I thought I could leave, instead I brought her into it."

He laughed lowly. "I was wrong."

"Sam." Dean said. "I- I'm not angry you left the life Sam."

Sam looked up at Dean, shocked, "But you-"

"You left _me_."

It was Dean's turn to look down. "I- was afraid. You left me. Sure I was with Dad, then I got you back, then you died and I was alone again, and-." He stopped himself. "I panicked and brought you back. Sold my soul, and I know you gave me a lot of shit for that, but I would have done it anyway." He looked at Sam with a look of defiance.

"I would have done it whether they gave me ten years or ten days or even no time at all."

"Dean." Sam said, being his turn to say the other's name.

Dean looked up, "What, you thought that was my big secret? Come on, Sam." He grinned.

Sam felt annoyed, "Well then what is it?" He demanded, and he even felt a bit hurt.

But, he reasoned out, it wasn't really a secret at all, he already knew that.

Dean let out a breath and looked around. "Stuck in an elevator and being forced to tell my deepest and darkest secrets. What am I going to do?"

"Dean." Sam groaned.

Then he noticed Dean and realized that it had been on purpose. "Dean, stop trying to distract me. What's the real thing?"

Dean stopped. "Look-"

"No, you look. I'm not going to have some ghost kill you, okay?!" Sam yelled and Dean finally noticed Sam's anxiety.

Dean focused himself, face perfect picture of seriousness. "Sometimes, sometimes I think about giving up, doing it."

Sam straightened so fast John would have been proud. "What?!" He hissed, "But you were the one who said, 'Screw destiny!'"

"Don't quote me to me." Dean said, "And yeah, I did say that. But after all that's happened. We're outgunned Sam, there's no possible way we can beat the Apocalypse."

"No Dean. We can do this." Sam grabbed hold of Dean's shoulders. "Don't, don't lose faith. In us. I still do."

Dean laughed. "You've always had faith Sam. But I have never believed in the big man upstairs."

"Then don't." Sam said. "Believe in you."

"I always screw things up." Dean argued.

"Then me. You can believe in me." Sam said. He paused for a moment. "Right? You do believe in me?"

"Yeah, Sam. I believe in you."

They were both silent for a moment. "Uh, Sam, d'you think you can let go of me now?"

"Oh, yeah."

Sam let go of Dean's jacket and stepped back. Dean brushed his jacket off.

"Alright then, my sharing, caring confessional is over, who's next?"

The lights flickered and everybody looked up.

Then, darkness.

 **I'm using the 'then darkness' line a lot aren't I?**

 **~Cyfir**


	12. Two Dead

**Hello! New chapter and this is gonna wrap up the hunt!**

Jessica screamed. There was no denying it, she had been sure that any moment now it was going to be her own throat cut, her gasping for breath as she choked on her own blood.

In the darkness she heard movement going towards her, and she flinched back from the grasping hands.

"No, no." Someone whispered. "Get behind me."

It was Sam she realized, and she let herself be lead behind him, Sam backing up so she was completely covered by him.

"Thanks." She whispered into Sam's back.

She heard a gasp then a gurgle.

The lights flickered on like the last two times.

Jessica pushed Sam away, going around him to look. "Haro." Jessica said, already knowing that it was going to be him on the floor, him with his blue shirt stained with red, glasses askew-

Glasses clattered to the floor, cracking the lens.

Blue shirt was stained with red.

Christi fell to the floor, hands at her throat, blood spurting in gallons.

"H-gh." She gasped, choking on her blood. "Haegh." She tried, very obviously trying to speak.

"Haelgh."

Her knees hit the floor and Christi fell down, unable to support her body weight, rapidly losing strength.

"Christi!" Jessica screamed, dropping to her knees beside her, Haro, Helios and Reila close behind.

Jessica felt her knees get wet, but she didn't care.

"No, no, you're safe, you're supposed to be safe!"

"Hghrlo." Christi said, trying to look meaningfully at Jessica.

Her hands relaxed, and the blood slowed.

"Christi? Christi!"

Quickly, Jessica felt for her pulse, ignoring the blood.

Skin. Nothing.

"You're supposed to be safe!" Jessica said, feelings tears start. She felt a hand on her shoulder and shrugged it off.

"You're supposed to be safe."

Hands dragged her away and she screamed. "No! She's supposed to be safe!"

They sat her down in the corner and went away. Jessica looked at Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean.

Sam.

Dean.

She thought back what they said before, it made no sense.

Mystery Spot?

Trickster?

Lilith?

They reminded her of something.

Jessica got out a pen and started playing with it. "You're supposed to be safe."

 _ **ELEVATOR DEVIL**_

"What are we going to do now?" Sam asked quietly after he carried the screaming Jessica to the corner.

"I don't know man, the thing with secrets was our only thing going for us. Without that-"

"I don't know."

"Okay, this is what we're going to do, we're going to find this fugly and kick it in the ass!" Dean yelled.

"Hold on Dean. We can't get out of here."

"The hell we can't, the elevator's got a roof right? We ninja kick it and climb out, there can't be much distance between floors, right?" Dean asked.

"Dean."

"Maybe pry open the doors, yell for help, somebody's gotta notice us."

"Dean."

"What?" Dean stopped thinking of ideas and looked at Sam. "We gotta do _something_."

"We can't. We're sitting ducks."

"We can do something? I ain't giving up." Dean argued

"Then what? What's your great idea?" Sam demanded, tired of Dean arguing.

"I- I don't know, but we're doing something."

"I know." Sam said defeatedly.

 _ **ELEVATOR DEVIL**_

Haro moved over to Jessica in the corner.

"Hey, you okay?"

Jessica cleared her throat. "I guess."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Jessica doodled something onto the wall, blocking it from Haro's view.

"Hey, what are you drawing?" He moved closer to see.

Jessica covered it quickly. "Nothing. Just some stuff from Harry Potter. You know, character names and stuff."

"Okay."

"You want to try?" Jessica asked, holding the pen in her hand.

"All right then."

 _ **ELEVATOR DEVIL**_

"Dude, you think Christi was trying to say something?" Dean asked suddenly after a few moments of quiet contemplation.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Something starting with an 'H', y'know because she always started with that."

"A name?"

They both looked at each other. There were only two people here with names that started with 'H'.

"Helios and Haro." They said.

"Who could it be though?" Sam asked quietly, looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"Could be Helios, he was a dick before, then he suddenly had a change of heart. Ghosts _can_ possess people." Dean replied thoughtfully.

"Dean, I don't think it's a ghost. No cold spots."

"Yeah. I think you're right." Dean replied. "What else could possible kill people?"

"Demon?" Sam asked, "It seems like their type of thing."

"Recently, our problems have been more Apocalypse related." Dean said. "Plus there's that whole thing..."

"Yeah."

"Let's get back to monsters." Dean suggested

"Haro maybe. That kid's nice." Sam said.

"People can be nice without having ulterior motives." Dean said.

"Not in our world." Sam said simply.

"Yeah you're right." Dean conceded.

"Hghrlo." Dean tried, mimicking Christi. "Who does that sound like?"

"Hghrlo, Heghrllo, Helios." Sam guessed.

"Helios." Dean said, "Son of a bitch!"

They both turned to look at Helios who was in the other corner with Reila, just huddled together while Haro and Jessica drew on the walls.

Sam and Dean moved closer, "Okay then, what do we do? Gank him?"

"No, the others, they don't know." Sam said.

"Dammit!" Dean exclaimed.

"Get away from me!"

Dean and Sam looked up so quickly they got whiplash.

Jessica was backing away from Haro, rummaging in her bag. Haro lunged towards her, but she just stepped back and shrieked, "Fuck off!"

They both ran over to her. "What's going on?" Dean asked Jessica.

Haro lunged again, but he seemed stuck to the wall with his hand.

"Come here!" He snarled.

There was only one monster who could have the mental faculties to say that and act so human.

"Demon." Dean said accusingly.

Haro's eyes turned black.

Jessica screamed even more, she held up her bag as if it would protect her.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." The demon said with a smile, "So nice to meet you."

It tilted it's head towards Sam, "Especially you, Boy King."

"Don't call me that."

"And hello, Jessica. We get to meet face to face at last." It said.

Jessica shrieked even higher. She pulled something out of her bag and started spraying him with it.

"I don't think pepper-" Dean started.

"Aagh!" The demon screamed, flinching away from the holy water Jessica sprayed him with.

"What the-?" Dean asked disbelievingly.

"EXORCIZAMUS TE, OMNIS IMMUNDUS SPIRITUS OMNIS SATANICA POTESTAS, OMNIS INCURSIO INFERNALIS ADVERSARII, OMNIS LEGIO!" Jessica screeched as she dug a bottle out of her bag and threw its contents at the demon. He screeched even more as he found out that it was salt.

"OMNIS CONGREGATIO ET SECTA DIABOLICA! ERGO DRACO MALEDICTE ET OMNIS LEGIO DIABOLICA ADJURAMUS TE! CESSA DECIPERE HUMANAS CREATURAS!" She screamed, whacking it over the head with the container.

"EISQUE AETERNAE PERDITIONIS VENENUM PROPINARE! VADE, SATANA, INVENTOR ET MAGISTER OMNIS FALLACIAE, HOSTIS HUMANAE SALUTIS!" Jessica yelled, waving around her bottle.

"HUMILIARE SUB POTENTI MANU DEI, CONTREMISCE ET EFFUGE, INVOCATO A NOBIS SANCTO ET TERRIBILI NOMINE, QUEM INFERI TREMUNT!" Jessica screeched again.

"AB INSIDIIS DIABOLI, LIBERA NOS, DOMINE! EXORCIZAMUS TE, OMNIS IMMUNDUS SPIRITUS OMNIS SATANICA POTESTAS, OMNIS INCURSIO INFERNALIS ADVERSARII,OMNIS LEGIO, OMNIS CONGREGATIO ET SECTA DIABOLICA!"

Reila and Helios watched in shocked silence. The demon screeched again, twisting trying to block out the sound of the exorcism.

"ERGO DRACO MALEDICTE ET OMNIS LEGIO DIABOLICA ADJURAMUS TE! CESSA DECIPERE HUMANAS CREATURAS, EISQUE AETERNAE PERDITIONIS VENENUM PROPINARE!"

Sam and Dean would have been called idjits by Bobby for this, but, seriously, how often do you see someone screech out an entire exorcism? The long version, no less.

"UT ECCLESIAM TUAM SECURA TIBI FACIAS LIBERTATE SERVIRE TE ROGAMIS, AUDI NOS!"

"What the hell?" said Dean in shock as black smoke started to fill the elevator, and so did the sound of intense coughing at the smell of rotten eggs.

When the black smoke flew away, Sam and Dean turned to Jessica disbelievingly.

"How- How did you know that?" Sam said, breaking the silence.

Jessica looked a bit embarrassed. "I, uh read a lot?"

There was a small jerk as the whirr of machinery got the lift moving.

Jessica looked at the body of Haro on the floor. "Is- Is he alive?"

That got Dean moving and he felt for Haro's pulse. For a sickening moment, he felt nothing, but a small jump beneath his fingers assured him of Haro's liveliness.

"Yeah."

Jessica looked relieved and Sam couldn't blame her. If he were normal-

If he were normal. Inwardly, Sam sighed. Once upon a time, yes, he had wanted to be normal. But now, this was all he had, he had tried normal and it didn't work.

Now all he wanted was for the Apocalypse to be over. After that...

Sam didn't know. Yes, he had tried normal, and the life dragged him back, burned his life on the ceiling.

After the Apocalypse... Maybe, him and Dean...

The lifts opened with a _ding_.

"Come on Sammy." Dean said, walking over to the other kids and helping them stand up and move out.

Sammy followed.

 **The hunt is over. But it isn't the end yet. :)**

 **~Cyfir**


	13. All Those Who Wander

**Hey! This is the second to last chapter, and it's a long one.**

"So, you think you'll be good?"

"No." Jessica replied. "I just saw two people die. I think I'm in for a lifetime of counseling."

Dean nodded awkwardly. He was no good for this sort of stuff, normally, he would have been long gone by now.

But he had stayed and he might as well finish the job.

"Sorry about that."

"Sorry?" Jessica's eyes widened. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead by now."

"Looks to me like you saved yourself. No need for our help." Dean replied.

"Yeah but," Jessica paused, "I would have never figured it out if it weren't for you guys."

Reila, Helios and Sam joined them. Haro was still out cold and Sam placed him on the floor beside him.

"Is he okay?" Jessica asked.

Sam nodded, "Still alive." He looked at Dean, "We got to him in time."

"Or rather Jessica got to him in time." Dean said, "How did you do that by the way?"

"Like the words she said that got the black smoke?" Reila asked.

"What was that?" Helios asked.

"Exorcism, words in Latin that if you say them right can send a demon back to Hell. Not many people know them, except if they're hunters." Sam said, simplifying it a bit for the kids. He knew that they had a rough day, what with the revelations that monsters are real and their best friend was a demon in disguise.

"H- Haro was a demon?" Reila hesitantly asked.

"Not anymore." Jessica said. "He was possessed, now he's 100% Haro."

"How do you even know all this stuff?" Dean asked. "Not to offend you or anything, but you're not exactly hunter material- people who know monsters exist and hunt them to stop them from killing people." He amended, catching Helios' and Reila's questioning looks.

Jessica sighed and for the first time, Dean noticed the symbols stitched neatly on the edges. They looked like-

"Anti possession symbols." Jessica said, catching Dean's gaze. "I had hoped to keep my secret." She said quietly, looking at them.

"Jessica-" Sam tried to say.

"Never mind. You all shared yours, so I suppose it's my turn." Jessica said.

"It requires a bit of backstory." Jessica started.

"Six years ago, I wasn't the same person now. I know that's kind of cliche to start a story, but it's true."

She looked up at them, blue eyes steady.

"I had just started school, and some people immediately disliked me. They made this fact very clear every day."

Dean had a bad feeling about this.

"I ignored them, as people often do about people who disliked them, but it seemed, over time to get worse and worse as those people grew to hate me for not listening to them."

"It's the nature, I suppose, for bullies to want their victims to listen, to listen just how worthless they think they are. For them to fight back and get torn down every time and watch the fight leave them." Jessica looked at them. "It was the same with mine."

She breathed out, "It's the little things that get you in the end. Dealing with loneliness everyday, listening to them over and over again, that sort of thing, you get used to it. Human beings, if you tell them they're one thing over and over again for a long period of time, they will start to believe it, no matter how much they didn't want to to."

Jessica ran her hands through her hair and settled them down on her lap.

"I started to believe them. Every single word, offhand comment. I took every stare as a sign of disgust. I took their word as nothing but the truth, because if they were wrong, why didn't anyone say so? Why did I believe it?"

Jessica paused. "I did okay though, because, my sister, she helped me, made feel not so alone."

She took a deep breath, and grimaced, "Then one day, as she was driving to pick me up, there was a crash. It wasn't her fault, a truck had came out of nowhere and plowed into the side of the car. She went into a coma." Jessica gasped as if she was about to cry, "They told me that she might never wake up."

Sam felt sick. It was almost parallel to Dean. Coma. Never wake up. He felt as if he was going to cry too.

"I was so alone." Jessica said. "I was the one who told her to pick me up. I thought it made it my fault. My fault my sister was in the hospital. I was so angry."

"I hated myself." She confessed.

"It was harder to believe I wasn't useless or worthless. Would a person of worth have everything taken from them? Would a person of use have people telling them the opposite every day?" Jessica asked.

"Then one day someone told me to kill myself. They had told me that a hundred times, a million times before, but this wasn't like those times. I thought that was a good idea. Contemplated it even. Planned it out, down to the exact time."

"You planned your own death." Helios said, in a shell shocked voice.

"Yes. I knew that nobody else would be in the house. By the time my father would have found me I would have been long dead." Jessica replied.

"What stopped you?" Sam asked, wanting the end to the horrible tale.

"I got into the bathtub and turned on the water. Then I sat there for a long time, knife to my throat, watching the water rise. I tried, told myself all the mistakes I made, everything I believed." Jessica said. "I couldn't make myself do it. I sat there for hours, trying to muster up the will to move the knife. My dad found me there, chest deep in water with the knife to my throat. He wrenched it away from me and called the police. He didn't know what to do."

Jessica sighed. "I was angry and confused. I didn't understand. I thought that everything would be better, if I died. Instead he just became even more sad and angry. When I saw my sister, that was when I started to understand. He would have been alone."

"Like in a Disney movie, everything got better after that. My sister woke up, a miracle, everybody said. So that's my secret. I once tried to kill myself."

"Oh my God." Reila said, "Oh my God."

"I- I never knew about this." Helios stuttered.

"Why should have you known?" Dean asked.

Reila looked at him, "We went to the same school, all of us."

"You what? You let her get to a point like that? Where she tried to kill herself?!" Sam exclaimed, shocked that anybody would let it get that far.

"Guys, stop. Everything turned Disney after that. I tried to understand why I was wrong, and my sister recovered. When she found out thought, that was scary." Jessica laughed.

"Afterwards she went and bought me a book as an apology." Jessica opened the bag.

She brought out a book. Sam and Dean recognized the cover immediately.

"That?" He said disgustedly.

"Yes." Jessica replied. "Dean, Sam."

"I read it. At first I thought it was stupid, two guys going around killing monsters. But it's more than that, it's about family and even though you're dealt a crappy hand in life, you push through. It's about love and yeah I know it's Disney but it's true. The phrase 'love conquers all' is a cliche but there's a reason why it's such a widespread one and that's because it's true." Jessica said, as if she wanted to convince them about the book's greatness.

"It's about when the odds seem impossible, you do it anyway because it's the right thing to do. It's this, _wonderful_ , it's about not giving up. It's all there." Jessica smiled. "Just hidden a thick layer of macho."

"It- The message. It got me thinking. Yeah, I had a crappy time now, but so did them, and did they give up?" She asked, "No. It was one of the things that were able to keep me going, whenever someone called me a name or told me just how little they thought of me, I thought about these. How Sam and Dean never gave up."

As an afterthought she added, "I don't condone Wincest, Dean."

"What?" Dean said.

Jessica held up the book. "I know."

"What?" Dean said, seemingly able to only speak those words now.

"You're the Dean in the books, aren't you? And you," Jessica looked at Sam, "You're Sam."

"Yes." Sam said.

"I'm so sorry." Jessica said. "You've had a pretty crappy life." She paused. "From what I know of anyway. The series obviously ended a few years before for you guys. You were talking about things that weren't in the books."

"Wait what?" Reila asked. "What are you talking about?"

Jessica turned to her and said, "There's a book series about them."

"Oh." Reila said.

"I would very much like to read these books." Helios announced.

"No! No you don't!" Dean cried out, lunging forward with his exclamation.

Helios looked mystified. "But they tell of the heroic adventured of you and Sam. You helped me and all of us, why wouldn't I be inclined to want to read more of your tales?"

"Dude, stop talking like you're in medieval times. Talk modern, man." Dean said, having enough of Helios' antiquated speech.

"I kind of like it." Reila said.

Helios looked at her, alarmed.

"In a friendly way, I promise!" Reila said, suddenly understanding why he looked at her that way. "In a friendly non sexual way."

"What happened?" Jessica asked again. "Obviously something did as Dean is back."

Dean didn't want to talk about it, and he looked at Sam meaningfully. Sam didn't catch it though and spoke.

"An angel pulled Dean out." Sam said. "Angels are real."

"I guess that makes sense." Jessica said. "If there's below there must be above, right?"

"Yeah but, angels are dicks." Dean jumped in.

"What?" Helios and Jessica said together.

"Angels are unkind?" Helios said, looking confused.

"Yeah." Dean said.

Helios looked like someone ran over his puppy and then spat on the dead body.

"What happened?" Jessica asked, "An angel pulling someone out must be pretty serious."

"Yeah, turns out we had to stop the Apocalypse from happening." Dean answered.

"Apocalypse?" Jessica asked, "Like biblical full on fire and brimstone, End of Days, Apocalypse?"

"Yahtzee." Dean said.

"I started the Apocalypse." Sam said.

"What?" Jessica exclaimed, "I'm pretty sure you didn't, you aren't the person to start something that would possibly kill everybody."

"But I did, I killed Lilith." Sam argued.

"Lilith? You're going to have to explain a bit because I'm lost." Jessica said, Helios and Reila nodding to agree with her.

"After Dean went down to- you know," Sam started, "I worked with Ruby, and she got me-"

"Hooked on demon blood." Dean finished.

"What?" Jessica asked, "Why?"

"I thought it would make me a better hunter, I could use the gifts. I could exorcise demons with my mind, even kill them."

"That's, great." Jessica said, "Really great. Uh, not the demon blood thing, that sounds nasty."

"Yeah, it is." Sam said, "It turned into an addiction."

"Yikes." Jessica said, "That really sucks."

"Then Dean came back and suddenly we had to stop the Apocalypse. I tried to keep it a secret from him, but he found out."

"Yeah, I did." Dean said, "Why would you even hide it?"

"To keep you happy?" Jessica guessed, "I mean, _I_ don't know but that seems the most likely reason. Like the uh, Mystery Spot thing, you tried to keep things the same."

"I guess." Sam said. "He told me to stop and I did I really tried, then the angels came and told us that there were sixty-six seals we had to stop from breaking. If we failed, Lucifer would be set free."

"I was pretty determined for Lilith to die, she killed Dean." Sam said. "I got hopped on demon blood, and went after her and killed her, I thought it was the right thing to do, she was the one breaking the seals. I could take revenge and save the world."

"Lilith was the final seal." Dean said. "Her death was the final seal, if you killed her when sixty five seals were broken, Lucifer would be set free."

"Sixty five seals were broken." Jessica said.

"Yes." Sam said. "So it was my fault."

"You didn't know, right?" asked Jessica. "You couldn't have known."

"That still doesn't change the fact I should have. It was my fault." Sam retorted.

"Okay, so say it _was_ your fault." Jessica said, "Why did you kill her?" Jessica asked.

"Because she killed Dean, why did she kill Dean? To complete the deal. Why was the deal made? Because you were dead. Why were you dead? Because Jake killed you. Why did Jake kill you? So he could survive. Why did he have to survive? Because Azazel made all of you kill each other for the strongest leader to lead the demons. Why did he do that? I'm guessing Lucifer told him to. Why did Lucifer tell him to do that? Because he wanted to get out."

"What's the point-?"

"Why did he want to get out? Because he was locked up. Why was he locked up? Because he rebelled against God, or at least that's what the bible says. Why did he rebel? Long story short, he didn't like humans. Why didn't he like humans? Basically because we existed. Why do we exist? Because God." Jessica pointed up.

"So, it's all God's fault." Jessica finished.

"But, he couldn't have known-" Sam started.

Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Oh."

"You couldn't have known either, Sam." Jessica said. "It's not your fault."

Sam nodded, though his face showed disbelief.

Jessica swatted him on the arm. "Believe it. Trust me, I'm not a liar."

"What happened after that?" Helios asked, "You were at the part where," He paused, "Lucifer was released."

"We're trying to stop him." Sam said, "We're trying to find God."

"God? What do mean find? Is he gone or something?" Reila asked.

"He skipped town a couple million years back." Dean said.

"Wow, a person finds out that Heaven and Hell are real, then they find out God probably doesn't care." Jessica said. "Whoosh, there goes my belief system."

"So much for a loving God." Helios said, looking crushed.

Jessica looked like she had just remembered something. "So, you know about the books."

Dean snorted. "You can say that."

"I suppose you met the author?" She asked, "To find out what was going on?"

"We met Chuck, yeah." Dean replied.

Jessica scrunched her face, "Chuck?"

"Carver Edlund's a pen name." Sam explained.

Jessica nodded in understanding. "I- I'm probably going to sound like a stalker, but where does he live?"

"He lives in-" Sam cut himself off. "How about I just write it down? Do you have a paper and a pen?"

Jessica dug out both out of her bag and handed them over. Sam took them and scribbled on it.

"Tell him you know about the Winchesters, that will make him listen to you." Sam said.

"Winchester?"

"Our last names." Sam explained.

"Wait," Reila said. "What happened? Lucifer is still free?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, and causing havoc, all the weird stuff on TV? That's probably demons and whatnot causing a whole lot of damages bills."

"How do you stop him?" Helios asked.

"Honestly?" Dean said, "We don't know. We know jack shit about ending the Apocalypse other than letting it play through, and that's not an option. Our only hope now, is God."

Jessica sighed. "It seems like a hopeless situation, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but we'll pull through, like we always do." Dean said.

"I- I don't know what I can do to help." Jessica said. "But- I- I'll be cheering for you guys, I guess. I know that's not much, but it's not like I can fight, I don't know anything about that. But, yeah, I believe in you guys, I believe you can do this."

"As do I." Helios agreed. Reila nodded.

"Lucifer."

"Who said that?" Reila said.

"Lucifer."

Haro twitched.

"I perhaps think it is Haro who whispers in his unconscious state." Helios replied.

Sam went over to him, "Whoever it was, they stopped now."

Haro twitched again and his eyes fluttered. He groaned as he slowly blinked his eyes and looked around.

"Ugh. What the hell happened?"

" **JESSICA!** "

Jessica recognized the familiar voice instantly.

"MARION?!" She yelled back, whipping her head around.

A blonde was hurtling at full speed across the mall.

When she reached them, she skidded to a stop and grabbed Jessica by the arms.

"Are you okay?!" She all but screamed into Jessica's face.

She started inspecting Jessica's arms and torso, looking for wounds.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, in a quieter tone.

She dropped Jessica's arms, and looked around, then she started yelling,

"What were you thinking?! I was _worried_! Do you know how long it's been?! _Two hours_! Two hours with you in there and when you get out? No! Nothing! You don't even bother to tell me that you're okay!"

"I-"

"And don't try that thing about not being able to, Jessica Theresa Williams! You have something called a phone. Use it."

"Marion-"

Marion noticed Sam and Dean.

"And who are _they_?" She demanded. "I don't know who they are."

Jessica looked a bit lost, Marion looked at her with all the expectations of an older sister, and Jessica seemed to snap out of it.

"Uh, Sam and Dean Winchester. Taller one is Sam."

Dean looked offended. "I don't need reminding." He grumbled.

"And what are they doing here?" Marion raised an eyebrow.

"They were in the elevator with us?" Jessica said with trepidation.

Marion nodded, "Good answer."

"Now, say goodbye, you're coming home. Now."

Marion walked a few steps away to give them a bit of privacy.

Jessica looked a bit embarrassed. "Uh, bye?"

She turned to Helios and Reila, "See you at school."

Then she looked at Sam and Dean. "It's been a really weird and to be honest, terrifying two hours."

Jessica paused for a moment. "Two hours? I could've sworn that it was less than that."

She shook her head, "Anyway, I'm just really glad you were there, and thanks for the address." She held up the piece of paper.

"But, there's this one other thing, uh, in case there's another monster?" Jessica trailed off.

"Oh! Yeah." Sam dug out a card and handed it over to Jessica.

She smiled.

"So, uh, good luck."

Jessica walked over to her sister and they both left.

 _ **ELEVATOR DEVIL**_

"So that was one weird day."

"You can say that."

"Meeting the fans, wow, never thought I'd see a sane one."

"Not exactly, she was still carrying around salt."

"That means we're crazy."

"Maybe we are."

Dean was driving as usual while Sam rode shotgun.

"You think we can actually do this? Beat the Apocalypse?"

"So long as we keep fighting, yeah we can."

"Saving people, hunting things, the family business, right?"

"Yeah Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy."

 ** _ELEVATOR DEVIL_**

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"That's the address they wrote."

"I still can't believe you're going to the author's house."

"Shut up, you know you love the series."

"Fine! Okay."

Jessica walked up to the door.

She knocked.

"Hello? Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Jessica and this is Marion."

"What are you doing here?"

"We know about the Winchesters."

"You'd better come inside."

"So, you think you'll be good?"

"No." Jessica replied. "I just saw two people die. I think I'm in for a lifetime of counseling."

Dean nodded awkwardly. He was no good for this sort of stuff, normally, he would have been long gone by now.

But he had stayed and he might as well finish the job.

"Sorry about that."

"Sorry?" Jessica's eyes widened. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead by now."

"Looks to me like you saved yourself. No need for our help." Dean replied.

"Yeah but," Jessica paused, "I would have never figured it out if it weren't for you guys."

Reila, Helios and Sam joined them. Haro was still out cold and Sam placed him on the floor beside him.

"Is he okay?" Jessica asked.

Sam nodded, "Still alive." He looked at Dean, "We got to him in time."

"Or rather Jessica got to him in time." Dean said, "How did you do that by the way?"

"Like the words she said that got the black smoke?" Reila asked.

"What was that?" Helios asked.

"Exorcism, words in Latin that if you say them right can send a demon back to Hell. Not many people know them, except if they're hunters." Sam said, simplifying it a bit for the kids. He knew that they had a rough day, what with the revelations that monsters are real and their best friend was a demon in disguise.

"H- Haro was a demon?" Reila hesitantly asked.

"Not anymore." Jessica said. "He was possessed, now he's 100% Haro."

"How do you even know all this stuff?" Dean asked. "Not to offend you or anything, but you're not exactly hunter material- people who know monsters exist and hunt them to stop them from killing people." He amended, catching Helios' and Reila's questioning looks.

Jessica sighed and for the first time, Dean noticed the symbols stitched neatly on the edges. They looked like-

"Anti possession symbols." Jessica said, catching Dean's gaze. "I had hoped to keep my secret." She said quietly, looking at them.

"Jessica-" Sam tried to say.

"Never mind. You all shared yours, so I suppose it's my turn." Jessica said.

"It requires a bit of backstory." Jessica started.

"Six years ago, I wasn't the same person now. I know that's kind of cliche to start a story, but it's true."

She looked up at them, blue eyes steady.

"I had just started school, and some people immediately disliked me. They made this fact very clear every day."

Dean had a bad feeling about this.

"I ignored them, as people often do about people who disliked them, but it seemed, over time to get worse and worse as those people grew to hate me for not listening to them."

"It's the nature, I suppose, for bullies to want their victims to listen, to listen just how worthless they think they are. For them to fight back and get torn down every time and watch the fight leave them." Jessica looked at them. "It was the same with mine."

She breathed out, "It's the little things that get you in the end. Dealing with loneliness everyday, listening to them over and over again, that sort of thing, you get used to it. Human beings, if you tell them they're one thing over and over again for a long period of time, they will start to believe it, no matter how much they didn't want to to."

Jessica ran her hands through her hair and settled them down on her lap.

"I started to believe them. Every single word, offhand comment. I took every stare as a sign of disgust. I took their word as nothing but the truth, because if they were wrong, why didn't anyone say so? Why did I believe it?"

Jessica paused. "I did okay though, because, my sister, she helped me, made feel not so alone."

She took a deep breath, and grimaced, "Then one day, as she was driving to pick me up, there was a crash. It wasn't her fault, a truck had came out of nowhere and plowed into the side of the car. She went into a coma." Jessica gasped as if she was about to cry, "They told me that she might never wake up."

Sam felt sick. It was almost parallel to Dean. Coma. Never wake up. He felt as if he was going to cry too.

"I was so alone." Jessica said. "I was the one who told her to pick me up. I thought it made it my fault. My fault my sister was in the hospital. I was so angry."

"I hated myself." She confessed.

"It was harder to believe I wasn't useless or worthless. Would a person of worth have everything taken from them? Would a person of use have people telling them the opposite every day?" Jessica asked.

"Then one day someone told me to kill myself. They had told me that a hundred times, a million times before, but this wasn't like those times. I thought that was a good idea. Contemplated it even. Planned it out, down to the exact time."

"You planned your own death." Helios said, in a shell shocked voice.

"Yes. I knew that nobody else would be in the house. By the time my father would have found me I would have been long dead." Jessica replied.

"What stopped you?" Sam asked, wanting the end to the horrible tale.

"I got into the bathtub and turned on the water. Then I sat there for a long time, knife to my throat, watching the water rise. I tried, told myself all the mistakes I made, everything I believed." Jessica said. "I couldn't make myself do it. I sat there for hours, trying to muster up the will to move the knife. My dad found me there, chest deep in water with the knife to my throat. He wrenched it away from me and called the police. He didn't know what to do."

Jessica sighed. "I was angry and confused. I didn't understand. I thought that everything would be better, if I died. Instead he just became even more sad and angry. When I saw my sister, that was when I started to understand. He would have been alone."

"Like in a Disney movie, everything got better after that. My sister woke up, a miracle, everybody said. So that's my secret. I once tried to kill myself."

"Oh my God." Reila said, "Oh my God."

"I- I never knew about this." Helios stuttered.

"Why should have you known?" Dean asked.

Reila looked at him, "We went to the same school, all of us."

"You what? You let her get to a point like that? Where she tried to kill herself?!" Sam exclaimed, shocked that anybody would let it get that far.

"Guys, stop. Everything turned Disney after that. I tried to understand why I was wrong, and my sister recovered. When she found out thought, that was scary." Jessica laughed.

"Afterwards she went and bought me a book as an apology." Jessica opened the bag.

She brought out a book. Sam and Dean recognized the cover immediately.

"That?" He said disgustedly.

"Yes." Jessica replied. "Dean, Sam."

"I read it. At first I thought it was stupid, two guys going around killing monsters. But it's more than that, it's about family and even though you're dealt a crappy hand in life, you push through. It's about love and yeah I know it's Disney but it's true. The phrase 'love conquers all' is a cliche but there's a reason why it's such a widespread one and that's because it's true." Jessica said, as if she wanted to convince them about the book's greatness.

"It's about when the odds seem impossible, you do it anyway because it's the right thing to do. It's this, _wonderful_ , it's about not giving up. It's all there." Jessica smiled. "Just hidden a thick layer of macho."

"It- The message. It got me thinking. Yeah, I had a crappy time now, but so did them, and did they give up?" She asked, "No. It was one of the things that were able to keep me going, whenever someone called me a name or told me just how little they thought of me, I thought about these. How Sam and Dean never gave up."

As an afterthought she added, "I don't condone Wincest, Dean."

"What?" Dean said.

Jessica held up the book. "I know."

"What?" Dean said, seemingly able to only speak those words now.

"You're the Dean in the books, aren't you? And you," Jessica looked at Sam, "You're Sam."

"Yes." Sam said.

"I'm so sorry." Jessica said. "You've had a pretty crappy life." She paused. "From what I know of anyway. The series obviously ended a few years before for you guys. You were talking about things that weren't in the books."

"Wait what?" Reila asked. "What are you talking about?"

Jessica turned to her and said, "There's a book series about them."

"Oh." Reila said.

"I would very much like to read these books." Helios announced.

"No! No you don't!" Dean cried out, lunging forward with his exclamation.

Helios looked mystified. "But they tell of the heroic adventured of you and Sam. You helped me and all of us, why wouldn't I be inclined to want to read more of your tales?"

"Dude, stop talking like you're in medieval times. Talk modern, man." Dean said, having enough of Helios' antiquated speech.

"I kind of like it." Reila said.

Helios looked at her, alarmed.

"In a friendly way, I promise!" Reila said, suddenly understanding why he looked at her that way. "In a friendly non sexual way."

"What happened?" Jessica asked again. "Obviously something did as Dean is back."

Dean didn't want to talk about it, and he looked at Sam meaningfully. Sam didn't catch it though and spoke.

"An angel pulled Dean out." Sam said. "Angels are real."

"I guess that makes sense." Jessica said. "If there's below there must be above, right?"

"Yeah but, angels are dicks." Dean jumped in.

"What?" Helios and Jessica said together.

"Angels are unkind?" Helios said, looking confused.

"Yeah." Dean said.

Helios looked like someone ran over his puppy and then spat on the dead body.

"What happened?" Jessica asked, "An angel pulling someone out must be pretty serious."

"Yeah, turns out we had to stop the Apocalypse from happening." Dean answered.

"Apocalypse?" Jessica asked, "Like biblical full on fire and brimstone, End of Days, Apocalypse?"

"Yahtzee." Dean said.

"I started the Apocalypse." Sam said.

"What?" Jessica exclaimed, "I'm pretty sure you didn't, you aren't the person to start something that would possibly kill everybody."

"But I did, I killed Lilith." Sam argued.

"Lilith? You're going to have to explain a bit because I'm lost." Jessica said, Helios and Reila nodding to agree with her.

"After Dean went down to- you know," Sam started, "I worked with Ruby, and she got me-"

"Hooked on demon blood." Dean finished.

"What?" Jessica asked, "Why?"

"I thought it would make me a better hunter, I could use the gifts. I could exorcise demons with my mind, even kill them."

"That's, great." Jessica said, "Really great. Uh, not the demon blood thing, that sounds nasty."

"Yeah, it is." Sam said, "It turned into an addiction."

"Yikes." Jessica said, "That really sucks."

"Then Dean came back and suddenly we had to stop the Apocalypse. I tried to keep it a secret from him, but he found out."

"Yeah, I did." Dean said, "Why would you even hide it?"

"To keep you happy?" Jessica guessed, "I mean, _I_ don't know but that seems the most likely reason. Like the uh, Mystery Spot thing, you tried to keep things the same."

"I guess." Sam said. "He told me to stop and I did I really tried, then the angels came and told us that there were sixty-six seals we had to stop from breaking. If we failed, Lucifer would be set free."

"I was pretty determined for Lilith to die, she killed Dean." Sam said. "I got hopped on demon blood, and went after her and killed her, I thought it was the right thing to do, she was the one breaking the seals. I could take revenge and save the world."

"Lilith was the final seal." Dean said. "Her death was the final seal, if you killed her when sixty five seals were broken, Lucifer would be set free."

"Sixty five seals were broken." Jessica said.

"Yes." Sam said. "So it was my fault."

"You didn't know, right?" asked Jessica. "You couldn't have known."

"That still doesn't change the fact I should have. It was my fault." Sam retorted.

"Okay, so say it _was_ your fault." Jessica said, "Why did you kill her?" Jessica asked.

"Because she killed Dean, why did she kill Dean? To complete the deal. Why was the deal made? Because you were dead. Why were you dead? Because Jake killed you. Why did Jake kill you? So he could survive. Why did he have to survive? Because Azazel made all of you kill each other for the strongest leader to lead the demons. Why did he do that? I'm guessing Lucifer told him to. Why did Lucifer tell him to do that? Because he wanted to get out."

"What's the point-?"

"Why did he want to get out? Because he was locked up. Why was he locked up? Because he rebelled against God, or at least that's what the bible says. Why did he rebel? Long story short, he didn't like humans. Why didn't he like humans? Basically because we existed. Why do we exist? Because God." Jessica pointed up.

"So, it's all God's fault." Jessica finished.

"But, he couldn't have known-" Sam started.

Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Oh."

"You couldn't have known either, Sam." Jessica said. "It's not your fault."

Sam nodded, though his face showed disbelief.

Jessica swatted him on the arm. "Believe it. Trust me, I'm not a liar."

"What happened after that?" Helios asked, "You were at the part where," He paused, "Lucifer was released."

"We're trying to stop him." Sam said, "We're trying to find God."

"God? What do mean find? Is he gone or something?" Reila asked.

"He skipped town a couple million years back." Dean said.

"Wow, a person finds out that Heaven and Hell are real, then they find out God probably doesn't care." Jessica said. "Whoosh, there goes my belief system."

"So much for a loving God." Helios said, looking crushed.

Jessica looked like she had just remembered something. "So, you know about the books."

Dean snorted. "You can say that."

"I suppose you met the author?" She asked, "To find out what was going on?"

"We met Chuck, yeah." Dean replied.

Jessica scrunched her face, "Chuck?"

"Carver Edlund's a pen name." Sam explained.

Jessica nodded in understanding. "I- I'm probably going to sound like a stalker, but where does he live?"

"He lives in-" Sam cut himself off. "How about I just write it down? Do you have a paper and a pen?"

Jessica dug out both out of her bag and handed them over. Sam took them and scribbled on it.

"Tell him you know about the Winchesters, that will make him listen to you." Sam said.

"Winchester?"

"Our last names." Sam explained.

"Wait," Reila said. "What happened? Lucifer is still free?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, and causing havoc, all the weird stuff on TV? That's probably demons and whatnot causing a whole lot of damages bills."

"How do you stop him?" Helios asked.

"Honestly?" Dean said, "We don't know. We know jack shit about ending the Apocalypse other than letting it play through, and that's not an option. Our only hope now, is God."

Jessica sighed. "It seems like a hopeless situation, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but we'll pull through, like we always do." Dean said.

"I- I don't know what I can do to help." Jessica said. "But- I- I'll be cheering for you guys, I guess. I know that's not much, but it's not like I can fight, I don't know anything about that. But, yeah, I believe in you guys, I believe you can do this."

"As do I." Helios agreed. Reila nodded.

"Lucifer."

"Who said that?" Reila said.

"Lucifer."

Haro twitched.

"I perhaps think it is Haro who whispers in his unconscious state." Helios replied.

Sam went over to him, "Whoever it was, they stopped now."

Haro twitched again and his eyes fluttered. He groaned as he slowly blinked his eyes and looked around.

"Ugh. What the hell happened?"

" **JESSICA!** "

Jessica recognized the familiar voice instantly.

"MARION?!" She yelled back, whipping her head around.

A blonde was hurtling at full speed across the mall.

When she reached them, she skidded to a stop and grabbed Jessica by the arms.

"Are you okay?!" She all but screamed into Jessica's face.

She started inspecting Jessica's arms and torso, looking for wounds.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, in a quieter tone.

She dropped Jessica's arms, and looked around, then she started yelling,

"What were you thinking?! I was _worried_! Do you know how long it's been?! _Two hours_! Two hours with you in there and when you get out? No! Nothing! You don't even bother to tell me that you're okay!"

"I-"

"And don't try that thing about not being able to, Jessica Theresa Williams! You have something called a phone. Use it."

"Marion-"

Marion noticed Sam and Dean.

"And who are _they_?" She demanded. "I don't know who they are."

Jessica looked a bit lost, Marion looked at her with all the expectations of an older sister, and Jessica seemed to snap out of it.

"Uh, Sam and Dean Winchester. Taller one is Sam."

Dean looked offended. "I don't need reminding." He grumbled.

"And what are they doing here?" Marion raised an eyebrow.

"They were in the elevator with us?" Jessica said with trepidation.

Marion nodded, "Good answer."

"Now, say goodbye, you're coming home. Now."

Marion walked a few steps away to give them a bit of privacy.

Jessica looked a bit embarrassed. "Uh, bye?"

She turned to Helios and Reila, "See you at school."

Then she looked at Sam and Dean. "It's been a really weird and to be honest, terrifying two hours."

Jessica paused for a moment. "Two hours? I could've sworn that it was less than that."

She shook her head, "Anyway, I'm just really glad you were there, and thanks for the address." She held up the piece of paper.

"But, there's this one other thing, uh, in case there's another monster?" Jessica trailed off.

"Oh! Yeah." Sam dug out a card and handed it over to Jessica.

She smiled.

"So, uh, good luck."

Jessica walked over to her sister and they both left.

 _ **ELEVATOR DEVIL**_

"So that was one weird day."

"You can say that."

"Meeting the fans, wow, never thought I'd see a sane one."

"Not exactly, she was still carrying around salt."

"That means we're crazy."

"Maybe we are."

Dean was driving as usual while Sam rode shotgun.

"You think we can actually do this? Beat the Apocalypse?"

"So long as we keep fighting, yeah we can."

"Saving people, hunting things, the family business, right?"

"Yeah Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy."

 ** _ELEVATOR DEVIL_**

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"That's the address they wrote."

"I still can't believe you're going to the author's house."

"Shut up, you know you love the series."

"Fine! Okay."

Jessica walked up to the door.

She knocked.

"Hello? Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Jessica and this is Marion."

"What are you doing here?"

"We know about the Winchesters."

"You'd better come inside."

 **Oooh. This is interesting. Only one more chapter to go though.**

 **~Cyfir**


	14. Carry On My Wayward Son

**Hey! The last chapter guys and this is special! A poem by Queen Narwhal to celebrate the ending of this story.**

 _The Devil is a funny thing,  
We cannot see it,  
Yet we fear._

 _We fear darkness.  
We fear misery.  
We fear death._

 _The Devil is deceiving.  
As we all are.  
Hidden under false faces._

 _We are falsely happy.  
We are falsely sad.  
We are falsely ignorant._

 _The Devil is within us all.  
And our demons yearn to break out,  
to wreak havoc on this world._

 _And the demons are us._

Jessica took the now familiar drive to Mr. Shurley's house, without Marion, for once. She drove there about once a month so she could learn about the 'art of writing' and also that she could see the writing first hand. She really thought she could write a book, and was in fact doing one right now. Mr. Shurley was very nice about about it and helped her with the editing and the like.

In return, he sent her the manuscript's of Dean and Sam's adventures as soon as he could get them down by email. Jessica knew about the rings, and for their sake, and the world's that it worked. As always, she took in a deep breath.

She knocked on the door.

It opened without much effort from her, and Jessica grew worried. Had robbers broken in?

"Mr. Shurley?" She asked.

The place was empty.

The computer was on though, and from the front door she could see it had text on it.

Jessica picked her way through the debris and bottles.

The cursor blinked. It was a document.

The printer whirred to life and Jessica jumped as it started printing.

"Mr. Shurley?" Jessica looked around, shouldering her bag that she had worn all those months ago when she had found out that monsters were real.

The printer spat out the last page, and Jessica picked the paper up.

In stark black words it read:

 **THE END**

The cursor blinked on the computer screen.

Once.

Twice.

Jessica sat down in the vacant chair.

She dropped her bag beside her.

 **NOT YET**

 **EXILE ON MAIN STREET**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Jessica hummed the tune of a song she had heard before.

 _Ba dum ba dum ding._

 **Special thanks to Queen Narwhal.**

 **~Cyfir**


End file.
